Ryder Callahan
Ryder Callahan is portrayed by Wilson Bethel. Biography Ryder Callahan was the son of Sheila Carter and Tom Fisher. He had one twin sister, Daisy Sanders, one paternal half brother, Kevin Fisher, and two maternal half sisters, Mary Warwick and Diana Carter. Ryder was Deacon Sharpe's partner in crime. Deacon sent him to Kevin Fisher. Ryder talked with Kevin about his childhood, which involved being abused by his father in a way similar to Kevin. He also told Kevin that he murdered his father's friend. Kevin encouraged him to tell the Genoa City police, and Ryder ended up in jail. While in jail, a DNA test was done that showed that Kevin and Ryder were half brothers. Ryder suddenly took back his confession, and Kevin, who was eager to help his new brother, got Michael Baldwin (Kevin's maternal half brother) to be his lawyer. Michael found a red light photo of Ryder at the time of the murder with a woman. This proved that Ryder was innocent, but he refused to say who the woman was in the photo. Michael's wife, Lauren Fenmore, employed Daisy Sanders. Daisy and Ryder were hiding a big secret. Kevin tried to get everyone to accept Ryder, but it was hard work. Lauren started blaming Ryder for things that Daisy was actually doing, so Michael got a restraining order against Ryder. Jana Hawkes, Kevin's wife, was uncomfortable with him around, and Daniel Romalotti, Kevin's best friend, didn't trust him because he had previously lied about the murder. Daniel was then arrested for that murder, and Ryder had to testify. However, he plead the Fifth, and Kevin decided he couldn't trust him anymore. Daisy framed Michael's little sister, Eden Gerick, for setting Sharon Newman's house on fire and Eden went to Paris to live with her aunt. Noah Newman was sure that Eden was innocent and begged Jana to find proof. Jana realized that Daisy and Ryder had a special connection, and also learned that they were once involved in the death of a little boy named Max. Daisy lured Jana to an old theater where Jana found an album. In the album, she learned that Daisy and Ryder were twins and that their mother was Sheila Carter. Right then Jana was kidnapped and locked up in an old zoo. Ryder felt bad for Jana and sometimes slipped her medicine for her headaches. Lauren was captured, too, and it was revealed that Ryder and Daisy's aunt, Sara Smythe, was forcing them to do this. Sara got plastic surgery to look like Lauren to steal Lauren's life because Lauren killed her sister, Sheila. Daisy was eager to go along because she had a rotten childhood but Ryder hated hurting people. He stood up to Daisy several times but it didn't last. However, when he learned that Sara was planning a double homacide, he attacked Daisy so that Lauren and Jana could escape. He and Daisy fled town but Daisy vowed to return. He showed up a few weeks later at Crimson Lights to ask for Kevin's forgiveness. Kevin refused and a very angry Abby Newman tried to attack him. Lauren then walked in and saw him. She started screaming hysterically. Ryder was then arrested, but seemed quite happy in jail. Jana felt bad for him so she asked Kevin to bail him out. When Kevin refused, she did it herself. She checked him into the Genoa City Athletic Club and then showed up at his door with a bottle of champagne. She wanted to have sex with him but Ryder knew it was wrong. Jana convinced him by saying it was the first thing that she had really wanted in a long time. Kevin stopped by Jana's room with a key he got from the front desk by identifying himself as her husband. When he entered, he caught Jana and Ryder in bed together. When Ryder got up to explain, Kevin punched him. Ryder left soon after so Jana and Kevin could talk. Kevin refused to pay for Ryder's hotel room and Ryder had to steal from other people's hotel rooms. The cops came after him and he knew he has to go on the run. He asked Jana to go with him and she agreed. Relationships 'Parents:' Sheila Carter (mother, deceased) Tom Fisher (father, deceased) 'Siblings:' Kevin Fisher (paternal half brother) Mary Warwick (maternal half sister) Diana Carter (maternal half sister) Daisy Sanders (twin sister) 'Aunts/Uncles:' Sara Smythe (aunt,deceased) Photos ryder and mama bear.jpg|Ryder and "Mama Bear" daniel attacks ryder.jpg|Daniel attacks Ryder ryder peers in at jana.png|Ryder peers in at Jana ryder feels guilty.jpg|Feeling guilty ryder attacks daisy.png|Ryder attacks Daisy Ryder looks helplessly at Kevin.png|Ryder looks sadly at Kevin Abby is mad at Ryder.png|Ryder returns ryder and jana.png|Ryder and Jana